dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Getaway Survival
#01: East Harlem #02: Between Weehawken and Cliffside Park #03: Historic Downtown #04: Financial District #05: Hell's Kitchen #06: Parkchester #07: Astoria #08: South-east of Flushing Meadows Corona Park #09: Rutherford #10: East of Red Hook |target = Losing police. |fail = Player dies. Player is arrested. Out of time. |reward = $500 - $20,000 (Time taken to lose cops varies payouts) |todo = Smash the stand to piss off the cops. Lose the heat for a cash reward. |unlocks = |unlockedby = }} Getaway Survival is a Side-Job in Driver: Parallel Lines. Description The side-job is available across New York, and has a very simple objective; losing the police. Marked doughnut stands indicate that the stand is a "bait stand", and that smashing it will cause the player to gain a large amount of heat, full heat is given to both the player and the vehicle they are in. Once the stand is smashed, the police will spawn around the area and tail the player; up to 5 police cars can be chasing at once, a very rare occurrence. Numerous officers will also spawn in shot with the respective era's shotgun. The quicker the player loses the tail, the more money they will earn doing after doing so. The valid doughnut stands retain the same design in the 2006 era. If the player fails the mission, they are able to retry - they will respawn at the location of the doughnut stand after crashing it, with all damage properties of the car restored to how they were before the mission. Objectives : Smash the stand to piss off the cops. [Back to top] *When the player approaches a stand marked with the rotating handcuffs above the canopy, they will be alerted that it can be smashed to gain heat. The doughnut stand pedestrian will also continuously shout "doughnuts, get your doughnuts!", unlike any other standard doughnut stand. : Lose the heat for a cash reward. [Back to top] *Once the stand is smashed, the objective is simple; lose the heat. Police units will spawn around the nearby area and will immediately pursue them. There is also a chance of a police helicopter spawning. The chances of a police helicopter or a SWAT Van spawning are higher if the player has previously lost a large amount of heat before hitting the stand. :Once the player loses the cops, they receive the reward. It is valid the moment they lose the police, meaning the player can instantly regain the heat and still receive the reward. Locations *''#01'' ( ): East Harlem, on the steep road which leads off the Manhattan-Wards Island span of Triborough Bridge. *''#02'' ( ): Between Weehawken and Cliffside Park. *''#03'' ( ): Historic Downtown, New Jersey, just off Interstate 78. *''#04'' ( ): Financial District, Manhattan, located on the tip of FDR Drive opposite Battery Park (Stand) (Map). *''#05'' ( / ): Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, just south of the Lincoln Tunnel Manhattan exit, on 12th Avenue. *''#06'' ( ): Parkchester, northernmost point of Bronx, on the same road leading to the George Washington Bridge. *''#07'' ( ): Astoria, Queens, located just south of where the L-Train meets with the land. *''#08'' ( ): South-east of Flushing Meadows Corona Park, easternmost road. *''#09'' ( ): Rutherford, New Jersey, Interstate 95, north of the river cutting through New Jersey. *''#10'' ( ): East of Red Hook on Interstate 278. Gallery Gallery= File:GetawaySurvival-DPL-SmashTheStandToPissOffTheCops.png|Smash the stand to piss off the cops. File:GetawaySurvival-DPL-WesternManhattanStandLocation.png|The stand location. File:GetawaySurvival-DPL-LoseTheHeatForACashReward.png|Lose the heat for a cash reward. File:GetawaySurvival-DPL-YouLostTheCops.png|You lost the cops! File:GetawaySurvival-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. |-| Videos= Driver Parallel Lines - Getaway Survival 01 Driver Parallel Lines - Getaway Survival 02 Driver Parallel Lines - Getaway Survival 03 Driver Parallel Lines - Getaway Survival 04 Driver Parallel Lines - Getaway Survival 05 Driver Parallel Lines - Getaway Survival 06 Driver Parallel Lines - Getaway Survival 07 Driver Parallel Lines - Getaway Survival 08 Trivia *Getaway Survival is the only Side-Job that does not appear in Driver 76. *If the player manages to have 5 police vehicles in pursuit before initiating the mission, no additional police cars will spawn; the mission's police vehicle spawn script is restricted to spawning only the available amount of police cars allowed - maximum of 5 - in game. Navigation Category:Side-Jobs Category:1978 Era Side-Jobs Category:2006 Era Side-Jobs Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions Category:2006 Era Missions Category:Features